Chemin manqué
by Yoru no Hakanai Yume
Summary: Parce qu'après tout Severus avait eu sa chance.
1. De routes inachevées

Disclamer: Blablabla... J.K Rowling est une déesse venue éclairer nos pauvres esprits en mal de magie mais ça tout le monde le sait!

Un OS que j'avais déjà publié mais qui grâce à SssnappeD a enfin été corrigé (correction rapide et efficace, franchement si on notait les Beta -oui j'ai le droit puisque j'ai écrit SI- je lui aurait mis 20/20 sur le coup), et j'avoue moi-même avoir été bluffé par le nombre de fautes que je ne voyais pas (non je ne vous le direz c'est un secret...)

A

Severus était allé se réfugier en courant dans sa chambre. Après avoir fait mille va-et-vient, avoir tapé le mur du dortoir à l'en tacher de sang. Il s'était lentement dirigé vers son lit et avant de l'avoir atteint s'était écroulé et mis à pleurer. Il avait pleuré des heures durant ce sentiment de perte, il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal et pourtant il en avait connu des déboires. Il en devenait fou de douleur. Et Merlin qu'il se haïssait. Il abhorrait sa personne comme jamais auparavant à s'en donner des coups de poing rageurs. Puis le soir était arrivé, ses camarades de Serpentard aussi. Par Merlin, qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir les tuer à chaque fois qu'ils le félicitaient de son insulte. Alors il avait fait ce qu'il savait faire de mieux s'était renfrogné et avait semblant. Pendant le repas il l'avait dévorée d'un regard empli de culpabilité. Il s'était levé, avait essayé de la retrouver à la bibliothèque mais Sirius Black lui avait bloqué le passage lui assurant qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un pour la consoler. De rage, il avait tourné en rond dans tout Poudlard. Puis d'un coup s'en crier gare, il s'était arrêté et avait couru vers la volière. Enfin arrivé, le crissement d'une plume sur un parchemin venait accompagner les bruissements du vent et les hululements.

 _Cher Lily_ _,_

 _Je suis désolé, mais je pourrais te le répéter des centaines de fois cela ne changera rien. Je te connais Lily. Je suis tellement désolé. Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti. Je suis désolé de t'avoir dissimulé mes souffrances. Je suis désolé d'être têtu. Je suis désolé d'être moi. Tu ne me comprends pas n'est-ce pas_ _?_ _Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir mal au point de vouloir en mourir et de serrer les_ _poings_ _, d'avancer. Encore un pas… Encore un pas… Toujours un autre pas… Sans que rien ne change. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est hein_ _?_ _De se débattre avec soi-même. De se haïr au point de s'en meurtrir la chair. Lily, je suis si désolé, je ne veux pas te perdre._

Il en pleurait et les larmes tombaient sur le parchemin qu'il gribouillait rejoignant quelques taches de sang venant de ses mains abîmées. Il continua et notant la lumière crépusculaire d'un matin lumineux, il se mit à sourire, d'un sourire tordu, tortueux. Il se sentait mieux. Peut-être le comprendrait-elle. Lui pardonnerait-elle ? Il espérait tant.

 _D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours eu l'impression d'être en trop. Oh oui, de temps en temps je me trouvais une utilité. Je pouvais être l'exutoire de mon père, le défouloir des jeunes de mon quartier, l'objet des railleries de toutes les femmes au foyer du voisinage. Mais quand tu me regardais de tes grands yeux verts étincelant d'admiration, que je sentais mon petit cœur battre dans ma poitrine, mes oreilles fumer, mes jambes flageoler, je me sentais à ma place. Sais-tu ce que c'est Lily, La Haine . Celle qui brûle incessamment en moi depuis que j'ai compris que Poudlard ne sera jamais pour moi le paradis que je te décrivais. Que ce lieu ne saurait être l'accalmie dont je rêvais depuis que j'ai l'âge de marcher._

Par la barbe de Merlin, en remuant tout ce bourbier il avait l'impression de pouvoir respirer de nouveau. Il avait continué alors à noircir le parchemin et avait attaché son seul espoir à la patte d'un hibou grand-duc au regard rempli d'intelligence. Son hibou a elle. Il regarda le hibou partir et resta là à l'attendre.

 _Mais non, il a fallu que les sévices de mon père soient remplacés par ceux de James Potter et ses amis, que les coups, l'humiliation, les moqueries résonnent dans ma tête ou marquent mon corps. Oh, je suis désolé Lily de t'avoir dissimulé mes souffrances. Je sais que tu aurais compati mais j'étais si bête. J'étais bête de croire que tu me regarderais avec pitié, que tu aurais honte de moi et que la seule chose qui valait le coup dans ma vie s'éloigne de moi. Oh Lily, ce jour-là. Je suis désolé, désolé, désolé…_

Le hibou qui volait depuis une heure déjà arriva dans une usine de Londres, se dépêcha d'attraper un exemplaire du jour de la Gazette du sorcier.

Lily avait mal dormi. Depuis que cet imbécile l'avait insultée, elle ne cessait de penser à lui. Elle en rougit légèrement sans s'en rendre compte. Puis elle fronça les sourcils, c'était la première fois qu'il se comportait mal avec elle et bien qu'elle se demandait pourquoi, elle se promit de faire en sorte que ça n'arrive plus. Il s'agissait d'une abomination et James lui avait fait comprendre que même lui n'aurait pas osé. En se rendant à la grande salle, elle s'efforça de penser à quelqu'un d'autre, ne s'était-elle pas déjà casser la tête à comprendre Severus depuis des mois sans aucun résultat. Elle n'en pouvait plus de lui. James, lui, avait été tellement gentil. Il était d'une simplicité et d'une joie de vivre déconcertante derrière son comportement puéril, arrogant. Et son sens de l'humour franc qui l'avait fait rire était à l'opposé de celui sombre et quasi torturé de Severus. Bien qu'il ne soit pas aussi intelligent que lui pensa-t-elle, James avait toutefois un charme certain.

 _J'avais le cœur qui s'emplissait d'une haine incontrôlable et tu me regardais comme on regarde un animal subissant les affres de noirceur due à des braconniers… Rien ne peut pardonner ce que je t'ai dit mais Lily, je voulais rester ton héros celui qui te faisait rêver à coup de sort de baguette magique. D'une baguette volée qui en échange de tes rires joyeux, émerveillés se faisait douleur lors de mon retour à la maison. Lily, je voulais juste que tu me voies comme avant. Je voulais te faire sourire, là où mon humour trop noir et mes éclats de colère te donnaient l'impression que j'étais devenu un être malfaisant. Tu me croyais influencés par les autres Serpentards. Il n'en était rien. J'étais un sous-fifre pour eux, un traitre à son sang parce que je te parlais ._

Lily réfléchissait à tout cela. En mangeant lentement son petit déjeuner, elle pensait à Severus mais contrairement à ces derniers mois, elle n'en rougissait pas, après tout il n'était pas assis en face à la contempler depuis la table des Serpentards. Elle ne vit même pas son hibou déposer son journal elle entraperçut encore moins la lettre sur sa patte gauche. Patte qu'il ne tendait que pour Severus.

Sirius demanda à Lily s'il pouvait lire son hebdomadaire. Elle acquiesça distraitement. Avec étonnement, il tomba sur la lettre de Severus et discrètement le lu. Il glissa son regard vers James rayonnant et Lily qui l'écoutait d'une oreille et la déchira. Non, cela faisait si lentement qu'il n'avait pas vu James si heureux. Il ne permettrait aucune interférence. Servilus avait sa chance, tant pis pour lui s'il l'avait laissée passer.

 _J'ai tout sacrifié pour toi ma Lily. Je t'ai livré le meilleur de moi jusqu'à ce que le meilleur me fasse défaut. Pardonne-moi je t'en supplie. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire et je le ferai sur le champ puis laisse-moi te raconter tout ce que je ne t'ai pas dit de moi. Je t'attends à la volière._

 _Ton meilleur ami depuis l'enfance et l'homme qui t'aime depuis toujours._

 _Severus_

Le jour avait laissé place à la nuit. Severus s'était remis à pleurer.


	2. En impasses

Voilà, je me suis dit que Severus n'avait pas pu lui écrire qu'une seule lettre, quand bien même en amour, il serait aussi silencieux que moi. Ainsi, il avait dû parler quitte à se ridiculiser. Un premier amour, on ne peut pas le laisser partir sans garder au moins un peu d'espoir... Puisque la douleur rend fou et l'absence de réponses n'éclaire en rien les êtres en recherche de soi voici un petit écrit d'un Severus au bord de la folie.

Je tiens à préciser qu'il ne s'agit que d'une petite extension à mon one-shot de départ. Et que toute suite n'est qu'hypothétique et peu probable (la force est grande dans le pouvoir de la review...Alors n'hésite pas à faire un avec la force ^^)

Severus courait dans les couloirs comme un fou comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il y avait foule devant la Grande Salle mais Severus ne voyait personne. Il fallait qu'il coure, qu'il coure plus vite. Ses jambes, pas vraiment habituées à un tel traitement, tremblaient et le brûlaient. Chacune de ses respirations lui brûlaient la gorge comme ce whisky pur feu qu'il avait pris l'habitude de boire. Il ignorait si son cœur était sur le point d'imploser parce qu'il courait ainsi ou parce qu'encore une fois il pensait à elle. Il se cogna contre une armure. S'étala de tout son long sur le sol, mais il se releva prestement. La volière. Il devait aller à la volière au plus vite.

 _Attendre des heures durant, puis des jours, des années même. Je serai prêt à attendre, en échange d'un simple baiser, d'une demi-promesse. Je ne suis plus un enfant du silence. Je ne suis plus un enfant de la lune. Je ne veux pas attendre toute ma vie, Lily..._

 _Ardemment. Et même plus. Je t'ai désiré ainsi. Plus qu'un être peut désirer un autre. Comme un fou qui veut rédemption. Mais je ne sais plus qui je suis Lily. Je ne suis pas ce monstre. Certes, je ne suis pas non plus cet autre. Mais qui suis-je ? Toujours le même? Non Lily j'ai changé. Je ne serai sûrement plus jamais le même. J'ai peur de te décevoir. Peur que tu me fuit. Des fois même, j'ai peur de ne plus être moi._

Depuis qu'il ne fréquentait plus Lily, les autres Serpentard le laissaient tranquille une fois rentré dans la salle commune, il n'avait plus à s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour se cacher. Il était resté avec eux dans la froideur de la salle. Puis, à force, ils avaient fini par l'inviter. Un jour Bellatrix Black elle-même, lui avait serré la main, entre deux sarcasmes mordant adressés à Goyle et Crabbe. Et le suivant, Rodolphus Lestrange lui avait souri, malgré ses yeux fous et froids. Enfin Malefoy lui avait murmuré quelque chose à l'oreille, il en avait écarquillé les yeux de stupeur... Et avant qu'il ne comprenne vraiment, il était trop tard. Ces serpents savaient attiser sa haine. Ils le faisaient si aisément, comme on ajoute de l'essence au feu. Et depuis peu, Severus avait l'impression de s'y brûler, de s'immoler entier. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal et plus il haïssait son Sang-de-Bourbe de père, ces traîtres à leur sang de Gryffondor, plus il avait l'impression que le gouffre que l'image de Lily comblait tant bien que mal s'effritait. Et l'abîme se faisait sublime. Presque trop profonde. Alors il buvait, en espérant que tout cet alcool amortirait sa chute. Mais c'était une chute sans fin...

 _J'aurais aimé être avec toi Lily. Mais je ne veux pas te faire de mal, je veux que tout te soit épargné, que tu puisses faire ce que tu fais de mieux, vivre, le sourire aux lèvres, la mine boudeuse, le visage rond d'un bonheur aveuglant. Et je ne sais pas...Je ne sais plus... Je ne sais plus si vivre avec moi est vraiment vivre Lily. Lily réponds moi ! Je deviens fou. Je deviens fou Lily. Je parle au mur en espérant de tes nouvelles. Je... Je... J'embrasse les ombres en leur donnant ton visage. Tu es sûrement la plus belle chose qui ne m'arrivera jamais Lily. Je ne veux pas te décevoir. Que d'années d'abstinence, de persévérance, de croyances erronées, j'ai vécu...Je t'ai perdu Lily. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je ne veux pas..._

Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Un Lord souhaitait le rencontrer durant sa sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Lord Voldemort. Lorsque les autres en parlaient, il avait l'impression qu'il était la solution à tout. Alors il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et l'avait passée à faire le tour de Poudlard, si Lily l'avait vu, elle l'aurait pris pour un fantôme... Mais Lily n'était plus là, il n'y avait plus que lui et tous ces démons qui lui tournaient autour.

Alors il avait bu encore une fois, à se demander si cela tout était vrai. Si ce n'était pas qu'un cauchemar depuis le début, assis en haut de la tour d'astronomie pendant toute la nuit.

 _Je suis aveugle Lily. Je suis aveugle et j'ai peur du noir. J'ai peur, Lily, plus que tout. J'en deviens fou. Si tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve, comment survivrais-je ? Je suis peut-être même déjà mort. Oh, oui après tout cela, je le suis vraiment. Après avoir autant désiré celle-ci, je le suis peut-être. Le monde appartient bien aux désespérés. Le mien n'est qu'un désespoir de toi. Je... Je ne comprends pas comment après toutes les abominations que j'ai pu faire, tu puisses m'aimer. Mais ce que je ressens est-il un rêve ? Ai-je ne serait-ce que le droit de m'accrocher à ton visage pour devenir plus fort. Je veux être Lily. Je veux être quelqu'un de grand. Je veux être ton prince charmant. Je suis un Prince sans en être un. Et les rêves ne sont que des rêves, qu'importe leur noblesse..._

Voldemort... Voldemort lui avait parlé d'une voix doucereuse pendant des heures. Il semblait le comprendre mieux que personne. Et le feu semblait s'être transformé en enfer. Severus ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Tout ceci avait été si plaisant. En rentrant au château, toutes les personnes qu'il voyait prenaient feu comme lui. Et il était heureux de les voir, leur visage inhumain de souffrances. Et il avait regardé le château prendre feu. D'un bond il s'était levé. Lily était dedans ? Lily allait souffrir... Non, il ne pouvait...

 _Non! Dis-moi que j'ai tort. Cris-le moi. Frappe-moi. Fais-moi mal. Je t'ai tout montré, jusqu'au pire car le meilleur, je l'ai oublié. Peut-être un jour le verras-tu. Je l'espère mais en ai-je le droit ? Espérer de toi ? Quand ce pour quoi on se bat ne semble n'être qu'illusion, ces rêves accessibles en rejetant ces croyances, devenons-nous cesser de croire au risque de se perdre, ou cesser de rêver et ne plus vraiment être ? Je ne suis pas un serpent, J'ai simplement été mordu par un. Ce serpent je l'ai vu, il avait mon visage. Il me ressemblait tant, je crois que c'était moi._

Il avait fait plusieurs pas chancelant dans la neige. Était tombé à genoux, avait pleuré comme un enfant. Il n'avait jamais pleuré comme ça. Quand sa mère était morte de la main de son père, lorsqu'il avait compris que Lily était trop bien pour lui. En rentrant à Poudlard où toute ces farces avaient un goût amer... et où le rêve n'avait semblé n'être qu'un rêve. Il pleurait seul comme toujours, entouré de flocons qui tombaient du ciel. Il ne voulait pas devenir un monstre.

 _Qui suis-je ? Qui ne suis-je pas ? Comment pourrais-tu aimer quelqu'un qui ne se connait pas ? Ai-je droit de prétendre au bonheur ? Ai-je le droit de vouloir y marcher à ma manière. Je ne veux pas être un acteur dans un de ces trucs moldu que Pétunia regarde souvent. Un de ces êtres qui existe sans regard. Qui n'est rien d'autre, finalement, qu'une bourse sans fond, vide. Réponds-moi. Je t'attend Lily._

Tout semblait si noir. Le soir même, pendant le repas, il avait reçu une lettre lui annonçant que son père était mort. Il avait vomi toutes ses tripes. Il en avait vomi jusqu'à la bile... Il se sentait happé par les ténèbres. Lui qui rêvait de grandeur, de reconnaissance, il se sentait si faible. Et il avait compris qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Qu'elle était sa lumière, que sans elle il allait se perdre. Que sans elle, il ne pouvait pas vraiment vivre. Il espérait qu'elle le regardait, qu'elle le ferait exister. Il était retourné dans la salle commune, avait fait semblant d'en être heureux, avait joué son rôle. Le monstre en lui paraissait plus calme et l'abîme semblait n'être devenue qu'un petit trou. Il avait de nouveau de l'espoir tant que son image virevoltait dans sa tête, illuminant son cœur. Inondant celui-ci bien mieux que du whisky pur feu.

 _Et j'attendrai encore indéfiniment un changement. Je t'attendrai à en mourir, mais sans oublier. J'ai tant attendu mais je ne suis pas patient et je préfère la souffrance et les sacrifices à l'attente passive, intenable à laquelle la vie semble vouloir m'astreindre._

Il était resté toute la nuit les yeux grand ouverts dans son lit. A essayer de trouver comment lui parler, comment lui faire comprendre. Et puis, il avait pensé à Potter, la lumière avait vacillé. S'était presque éteinte. Il avait tenu à bout de souffle. A écrire cette lettre comme un fou. Lorsqu'il eut fini de l'écrire, il s'endormi... Il lui donnerait en main propre ce cœur qui avait toujours été le sien.

 _Je ne demande qu'à vivre le plus intensément possible, quitte à n'être que peu de temps. Et dans mes rêves, tout est différent, car je suis. Je suis le Guerrier, je me bats, je me débats et je vaincs ou meurs._

 _Je sens mon cœur battre dans ma poitrine. Je ressens la peur lors du combat, la joie quand ils sont gagnés ou l'amertume après la défaite. Et j'apprends, je m'améliore. Je me bats pour un idéal qui me dépasse. Je me bats dans le noir depuis si longtemps. Mais peut-être n'est-ce qu'un rêve et dans la chambre, il ne fait que trop noir. J'ai oublié d'allumer la lumière, mes rêves tournent au cauchemar. Puis je t'ai vu Lily. Tu me donnes envie de danser dans le feu. De briller comme un soleil. Alors je m'en veux de ne pas savoir parler, de n'avoir jamais su...Non...d'avoir oublié..._

Il s'était réveillé en sursaut, avait vu l'heure et sans hésiter avait pris la lettre en enfilant une robe. Il avait couru comme jamais ; il se sentait si lourd. Si léger... Il avait trébuché devant la Grande Salle, des rires s'étaient élevés sans qu'il n'y prête attention.

 _Severus_

Il entra, la cherchant désespérément des yeux. Elle était la ! Sans cœur rata un battement... elle le regarda... il en loupa un autre. Il s'approcha lentement. Tout son corps tremblait, il avait peur que ces jambes le lâchent, il accéléra... Lily arrêta de le regarder... Il fit quelques pas d'inertie...elle regarda Potter... elle lui sourit... elle l'embrassa...

 _P.S. :_ _Ce que la nature a inscrit en moi, je me suis efforcé de l'oublier pour je ne sais quelle raison, je n'y suis parvenu qu'en me faisant disparaître. Je dois te sembler possédé à m'affoler ainsi, mais ta présence me trouble autant que tes absences. Tout chez toi me fait perdre la raison_

Et le monstre mangea Severus.

Je pense que vous comprenez mieux pourquoi toute suite n'est que probable. J'hésite toutefois à faire écrire à Severus encore deux lettres. Une après la mort de Lily pour lui demander pardon et une autre avant sa propre mort car la chute est assez abrupte est sans mauvais jeu de mot… Il faudrait un harnais! C'est assez théâtrale… Peut-être trop...


End file.
